A Promise
by Snowe Whisper
Summary: When Annie makes a promise with her 2 best friends that they'll meet up again, she didn't think it would be in the Magi Universe! And not only that, but instead of just being there with the main characters, they are the main characters. So not only do the Magi characters come to the normal world(in a weird form, btw) but any love that happens, might ruin a reputation! (MxM)(FxF)
1. The Promise

Annie ran over to her mother, tears bubbling her eyes. Her mother looked down, and tried not to laugh at her daughter's tomato face.

"Mommy, Winston and Beck were being mean to me again." She cried, and her mother just dropped to her knees, to see what she could do.

"What did they do, honey?" She asked, just as Beck ran up.

"We didn't do nothin'" He defended, and Annie placed her hands on her hips.

"You didn't do ANYTHING." She corrected, making Beck toss a glare her way. Annie just stuck out her tongue, as Winston ran up. He was the runt in the group. And most of time if something went wrong, he was blamed for it.

Since he was such a sweetheart, Annie's mother, Alice, had trouble believing that he intentionally hurt her child. But she could never be too careful.

So as Alice was about to bring up how they hurt Annie, the kids already seemed to be off the topic.

Alice just smiled, and rolled her eyes. She stood up, and walked over to the balcony. The sun was already setting, and Alice thought that it was the perfect way to end the day.

The children all had to split up tomorrow, and this was the last sunset they would see from the summer mansion. The kids all ran off, and Alice heard Winston yell,

"Wait for me!"

Alice's phone rang, and she pulled it out.

"Hello?" She asked, and she knew that it was her husband.

"Hello, honey. The other's and I are almost finished." He told her, and Alice was sad, but relieved. The whole reason they all came to live together, was because Alice's husband was a scientist. And he and four other scientists (Winston and Beck's parents) had almost made a scientific breakthrough.

They were only what seemed to be days away from sending someone inside of a book. Alice wasn't sure how it worked, but she didn't really care. It wasn't her job to be a scientist. It was her husband's.

So as the group got together, they spent all year doing research and what not, while Alice looked after the kids. It seemed like the perfect plan, and while it was, the scientists still couldn't get to their goal.

So reluctantly, they all gave up. Well, they didn't give up, per se. But they all lived in different areas, and all three of the kids were starting first grade soon. In fact, all of the skipped Kindergarten, so that the scientists could maybe reach their breakthrough.

Alice was a bit disapointed, but she was glad that her life would now get back on track.

"Mommy!" Alice heard, and she smiled, before walking back inside of her house.

(*)*

"Mommy, I don't want to say goodbye." Annie spoke, that night. Alice bit her bottom lip. She had hoped that kids wouldn't spend too much time thinking about it. They were kids, after all.

Alice just turned to her kid, and began to brush her hair on the bed they were sitting on. It was frilly, of course. Annie really liked frilly stuff, so her room was decked out to the core with it.

"Honey, I know seperating can be hard." Alice spoke, as Annie just looked down at her bed, upset.

"It's not hard. It's simple. We're going to leave each other, and we'll never see each other ever again!" Annie almost yelled, startling her mother. A knock on the door came, and Alice called for him to come in.

"Hey. How are my two favorite girls?" Alice's husband, Robert asked. Alice smiled, but Annie offered him nothing. Robert looked at the two of them, puzzled.

"What's going on?" Robert asked, and Alice just kept brushing her daughter's hair.

"I don't want to say goodbye to Beck and Winston. They're my brothers." She cried, a few tears slipping down her cheeks. Robert smiled, and made his way over to his daughter.

He pat her head, being careful not to mess up Alice's brushing.

"Annie, you'll see them again. I promise. Because not only are you guys friends, but I'm friends with their parents. So we'll be sure to meet up again. On Holdiays and stuff." He encouraged, and Alice just eyed him.

Robert was the best at giving pep talks.

"I know!" Annie cheered, jumping away from her mother, and the brush. Alice was just glad that the brush wasn't in her hair when she had jumped up.

Kids really should be more careful.

"What is it, Annie?" Alice asked, as Annie was now beaming.

"We'll make a promise to meet again! And all three of us never break promises. It's our motto." Annie spoke, and Alice looked over at Robert. Robert just shrugged, as Annie dashed out the door.

Annie knocked on Beck's door. She, being impatient, only gave him a few seconds, before she opened the door herself. Sitting on his bad, was Beck and his mother.

"I have an idea!" Annie cheered, her voice probably echoing throughout the house. Beck looked at her with a rasied eyebrow.

"Idea for what?" He asked, as Winston walked into the room. His room was right next door, so he probably heard Annie thundering down the hall.

"I have and idea as to how we can see each other again." She spoke,and Winston's face lit up. Beck just had his arms behind his head, propping him up. He smirked.

"Don't tell me you're actually upset that we're going to seperating." he spoke, and Annie's heart broke.

"U-uh...yes, I am." She spoke, and Winston also now had tears in his eyes.

"You're not upset?" Winston asked, and for a moment, Beck's exterior cracked. But then he had it right back up again.

"Nope.I'm not upset AT ALL." He boasted, as his mother shook her head.

"He's a liar. He was just whining to me about having to leave." She spoke, and Beck's eyes snapped at her, as his mother just smiled. She was always the most blunt. She let everyone see things as how they were.

In fact, she was the one who convinced everybody that the project was a no go.

"Mom!" He yelled, and Annie smiled, happy that his mother was such a snitch.

"Anyway, all we have to do is promise to see each other again. And you guys know our motto." She spoke, and Winston just nodded. He really was tiny. Beck just hopped off of his bed, and over to the two of them.

"Let's just get this over with." He spoke, and all three of them knew what to do. Not only did they always keep their promises, but there was a certain special way they promised, it it was super important.

Well, at they called it "super important".Somebody else probably thinks nothing of it.

Annie put her left hand out, extending her pinky. The other boys followed suit, and they interlocked their pinkies. They then pulled their hands away and each pinky swore to the person next to them.

At the end, they all kissed their pinkies, and then brought their fingers back together again.

"I promise." They all spoke, and Annie laughed, happy that now they were going to see each other once more.

TEN YEARS LATER:

"Annie, hurry up. You don't want to be late!" Her mother called, and Annie dashed down stairs. Once Alice saw the dirty backpack that Annie had worn last year, Alice's smile turned into a line.

"Annie, why do I buy you new stuff if you never use it?" She asked, her face slightly bearing wrinkles.

"I don't know, mom. Maybe one day you won't." Annie joked, and her mother poked her daughter with a whisk.

"Don't sass me." She joked back, followed by both girls laughing.

Annie plopped down at the table, seeing a picture she hadn't seen in a while. It was the picture she and her old best friends took, the day they were all leaving the mansion they lived in together.

" is that down here? I haven't seen it in forever." Annie spoke, walking over to it. Her mother didn't even have to look over to see what Annie was talking about.

"I just thought you forgot what they looked like. You haven't seen them in just about ten years." Alice replied, and Annie picked up the picture, and looked at the huge beaming smile that she wore in the picture.

Annie hardly remembered anything that even happened in that house. The only reason she remembered those two boys at all, was because her father would sometimes talk about their parents.

Annie remembered one thing, though. She remembered that they made a promise. Not that she even remembered what the promise was, because she didn't.

"What were their names again?" Annie asked, as her mother planted a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"Beck and Winston. And you better hurry. You're going to be late. And don't forget your sister." She spoke, as Annie's little sister dashed down the stairs. Annie was about to yell at her.

Her sister, Jenna, had poor health. It was the whole reason Annie didn't get to see the boys she loved so much. It was because the city air was too much, and the only house that they could afford, that would also be beneficial to Robert's work, was many states away.

Robert was the onlyone who got to visit. Annie remembered how she used to put up a huge fuss, since she wanted to visit too. But after she was about ten, she stopped caring.

"Sorry for making you wait, Alice." Jenna spoke, as they both left the house.

Sitting in front of their house, was a black van. Annie pulled Jenna closer to her, as they slowly made their way passed the van. Annie was confused about it.

They lived at the top of a hill. Their house was the only one up here, so if the car was up here, it was meant for somebody in this family.

Only after a few moments, Annie freaked herself out, and made both her and Jenna turn around. Jenna looked up at her sister, confused.

"Why are we going back inside?" Jenna asked, and Annie made sure that she was inbetween Jenna and the van.

"I forgot something." She lied, but before they even got to the door, a woman dashed out of the van, and tackled Annie and Jenna to the ground.

"EEK! MOM!" Annie quickly yelled, as the woman duct taped their mouths shut. Annie instantly tried to lick the tape off, but it was harder than it looked. Jenna was screaming, although muffled. Annie tried to make the girl focus on her, as she pushed Jenna towards the house.

But another woman ran out of the car, and clutched onto Jenna. Soon, both girls were in the van, drving down their street. The other woman was now tying their hands, although Annie wasn't going without a fight.

"Quit squirming, you little rat." The woman spoke, as the first girl, now driving said,

"Dont' say that, honey. If you're too mean, I'll break up with you." She spoke, and the other woman looked back at her, eyes wavering.

"You won't really, will you?" She asked, and the driver just shrugged.

"Whatever." She spoke, going back to tying the ropes.

(*)*

After a few hours, Annie was terrified to her core.

She had run out of ideas. At first, she tried to remember the turns they made, but as the time passed, there was no way she was going to remember how to get home. Annie also considered somehow wrecking the car.

But Jenna was weak, and she was in here.

Annie looked over at Jenna, who was not crying anymore. Annie threw her body towards her sister, as a way to calm her down. But the other woman, not the driver, hated it whenever they moved.

"Stop moving." She barked, as she then grabbed onto Annie's backpack. Of course she had taken it hours ago, but sometimes the backpack would rollaround the truck. Annie didn't know why she took it. The only thing in it was a binder, and the first four volumes of Magi.

It was her favorite manga, and she always brought books to school.

Annie tired to pin point features on the women, in hopes of identifying them if they were found. But both women were wearing masks. Their voices were the only thing that helped Annie tell them apart.

Well that, and the fact one of them was driving, while the other one wasn't.

"We're here." Annie heard the driver say, as the other woman smiled.

"Finally. Took long enough." She spoke as both girls left the van. Annie looked around, wondering why they left the people they kidnapped behind. Annie then held her sisters hand, as best as she could.

Annie heard talking.

Jenna was shaking, and Annie just wished that this was all a dream.

After about ten minutes, the van door opened, and a huge man leaned down and grabbed the two of them. There was no way Annie was dumb enough to put up a fight. She wasn't going to win, and ticking off her kidnappers didn't seem like a good idea.

Annie thought how Jenna might have tried doing it, but Jenna knew that she was too weak.

"Alright. Here they are. Let's just get this over with." The first woman spoke, looking at Annie for a moment. Annie looked into her eyes, as the woman looked away.

"It might take a few minutes. Is that alright?" The man asked, tossing Annie and Jenna into a room. Annie didn't get to hear the answer, as her backpack hit her in the side of the head. Annie wondered why they even gave it back to her.

For all they know, she had a pockey knife in there. Of course, the second woman did search the backpack up and down.

"Hello." Annie suddenly heard, and she leapt up. Well, she tried. But since she was still tied up, she just looked like a fish flopping around. Annie looked up, and saw a teenage boy, with jet black hair.

His arms were tied, but he had no duct tape. Annie then saw another boy, this one freakishly tall and muscular. Annie hopped over to them.

"Mhm mhm." She spoke, trying to communicate. The black haired one just looked at her.

"You know I don't understand you, right?" He asked, and Annie glared. The boy then just hopped up, even though his feet were tied.- _How long was he tied up? He can actually move_!- Annie thought, as the boy then bunny hopped over to Annie.

He turned around, and even though his hands had hardly any space, he then managed to tear off Annie's tape.

"Ow!" She yelled, as the other boy spoke up.

"Are you alright?" He asked, and Annie just looked at him. He then realized how he probably shouldn't have asked, and then stopped talking. But Annie wasn't mad.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that these two were kidnapped as well. So she actually admired him for trying to be so peppy in a terrible time.

"Shut up, wiil ya? I swear, that guy is too polite." The black haired one spoke, not taking off Jenna's tape.

"Careful." Annie told him, even though she knew that duct tape wouldn't kill her sister. Once he tore of the tape, Jenna just looked at her sister.

"Annie, what's going on?" She asked, now almost sobbing again. Annie pushed back her own tears, as she fish flopped over to her sister.

"I don't know. But hey, we'll be okay. I just know it." She spoke, before the muscular, but kind boy in the corner asked,

"Your name is Annie?" The black haired boy then just looked off to the side. Annie then knew that these two knew something that she didn't.

"Yeah. So what?" She asked, and the kind boy just let out a depressed sigh.

"So they really are kidnapping us three. I was hoping your name was Beck out of coincidence." He spoke, talking to the boy with the black hair. The boy with black hair just sat down.

"Great. Just fucking great." He spat, as Annie looked at them, confused. There was no way, right? It couldn't be.

"Beck? Winston?" She asked, as they both nodded. Annie didn't have time to ask questions, or freak out, because a second later, the first woman walked in the room. Beck glared at her, as Annie wanted to as well.

The woman scanned the room, and her eyes planted on Jenna. Annie's heart sped up.

"You three. Come with me." The woman spoke, looking at Annie, Beck, and Winston. Beck was still glaring at her.

"We're tied up, dumb ass." He spat, and the woman just walked over, and untied their legs. They then got up, except for Annie.

"I'm not leaving Jenna. What are you going to do to her?" Annie asked, panicked. The woman just yanked Annie to her feet.

"We didn't want your damn sister. She was just there." The woman spoke, dragging Annie out of the room.

"Wait, no! Jenna! JENNA!" Annie yelled, as the burly man scooped her up. Annie began to throw her fist at the man, trying to get free.

"Stop it." Winston told her, and for a moment, Alice remembered how tiny Winston was. He was the runt. But now, he was the tallest, and obviously the strongest.

"Don't make them angry. I don't want you to get hurt, Annie." He told her, and Annie then just sobbed.

"Jenna. No!" She cried, as the three of them were placed in a room. On one half of the room, there looked to be some control panel. Splitting up the room was a huge, thick wall of glass. And on the other side of the glass, was white, empty room.

"Get in there." The man spoke, chucking the three of them in there. Now, the two women and man were on the control panel.

"Where do we send them?" The second woman asked, as she looked at the buff man.

"Did you grab it?" She asked, and he dumped out Annie's backpack.

"Yep." He spoke. And while the second woman was about to ask what the backpack was for, another backpack, Winston's, was dumped onto the floor. And then Beck's.

Sitting there, was Magi, volumes 1-12.

The woman's eyes widened.

"It must be a sign." She spoke, as the first woman smiled, and planted a kiss on the other woman. She then went to the control panel. Winston was hugging onto a sobbing Annie, as Beck stood close to her.

He wasn't good with touching people, be he still wanted to help her feel better.

The woman typed in a bunch of numbers and codes that she was forced to memorize over the years. But this time was different. This time, someone would actually be sent to another world.

A fictional world.

The woman looked up, and once again, saw Beck glaring suns at her. She just looked back down, and hit the right button.

(*)*

"What's going on?" Annie asked, as all three of them were thrown into a huge white light. All of them screamed, as they started to plummet towards...THE SKY!

"What the?" Winston asked, as he then held onto Beck and Annie.

"Where are we?" Beck asked, as the light began to fade. But a few seconds later, the light came back, this time so bright that they all had to close their eyes. For a moment, Annie felt like her body was changing, but she knew that impossible.

Suddenly, all of them fell from about ten feet in the air. Annie screamed, as she tried to put out her hands and block the fall.

They all slammed into the ground, and for a moment, they were all in too much pain to move around.

"What just happened?" Winston asked, before he stopped talking.

"Why does my voice sound different?" He asked, as Annie stood up. And if she wasn't mistaken, she felt...shorter? Beck stood up, and much to his dismay, he felt that his hair had grown, for sure.

Winston just grabbed onto Annie and Beck's hands, and led them to a river. Annie was about ask why the rush, when she saw hereself. She was more muscular, but in a cute way. And she was more burgundy.

Annie raised her hands, to touch her face. There was no way.

She was Morgiana.

* * *

 **Hey. Sorry for the long chapter. I'll try and update fast, so that they obviousness can play out. Sorry if the story idea is cliche. I'll try and make is special in its own right.**

 **Also, I'm sorry about how the story had little to do with Magi yet. Don't worry, it will be more Magi based, obviously. You know, now that they're in the world, and are the characters. Anyway, I have yet to decide what part of the story I want this to be at. Like before Alibaba was "killed" of after. Hmm...I guess I'll decide later. (Although, my mind is thinking after. For many reasons, actually)**

 **And as for you guys.**

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. Please review!**


	2. New People

"AHHH!" Annie screamed, running back and forth.

Beck was just sitting down, too shocked to do anything else, while Winston just stared at his reflection in the water. He, copying Annie, lifted his hand so he could touch his face.

"It...can't be.." He spoke, looking into his yellow eyes. He was Alibaba.

"I'M ALIBABA! YES!" Winston cheered so loudly that Annie stopped running, and looked over at him. She cocked her head, while Winston just shook with anticipation. Annie ran over.

"You're happy about this?" She asked, and Winston nodded his head. Beck then stood up. His blue braid swayed as he did, and Beck just forced himself not to look at the river. He just couldn't believe it.

Of course, it was kind of hard to ignore since the other two were Morgiana and Alibaba.

"I don't know how, but my greatest wish came true!" Winston cheered, and both Annie and Beck were too stunned for a moment. Because to them, it looked like the real life Alibaba was standing in front of them, cheering about being Alibaba.

"Winston...you are Winston, right?" She asked, and Beck scoffed.

"Of course he is. There's no way I'd be prancing about like that." Beck spoke, and Annie just imagnied the old Winston, and she couldn't really imagine him cheering like this. He was so buff, and strong.

Then, Annie just tried to wake up. This had to be a dream.

"Wait a minute? Your greatest wish is to be Alibaba?" Beck asked, making Aladdin fold his arms. All Annie could do was stare, and try to blink it all away. This couldn't be happening.

"Of course! Magi is the thing I love most in the world." Winston spoke, leaping. Winston then widened his eyes.

"Wait. What part of the story are we at?" He asked, and Beck stuck up his hands in defeat.

"You got me. But something tells me we're before the time skip. I feel younger. And I would be able to give you a sure answer, but I didn't look at myself long enough. I was too spooked." Beck spoke, and Annie just covered her ears.

"Wait, stop! No spoilers. I haven't gotten passed the time skip." She pleaded, before she then wanted to punch herself in the face. She was going through probably the biggest life crisis ever, and she didn't want spoilers.

"I can't believe this." Beck and Winston said at the same time, although Winston sounded way more happy than the flabergasted Beck.

Annie, although not wanting to, slowly made her way back over to the lake. She peeked at it, but once she saw herself once more, she pulled herself away.

"No, no, no, no, NO! This isn't happening. It's not." Annie spoke, looking at her arms.

"I look like an anime character!" Annie added, about to cry. Her life seemed so normal this morning.

"Maybe they just drugged me, and I'm dreaming…" Annie said, and that was the start of her trying to find out reasons as to why this was happening. Meanwhile, Beck just stared at his reflection in the water.

"Wow." He spoke, and under all of the shock, he was actually pretty happy. '

He loved Magi.

"Where's Jenna?" Annie sobbed from the backround, as Winston began looking at all of his clothes. He felt the fabric, and it felt more real than anything.

Despite Annie's hope, this was no a dream.

Winston then walked over to Annie, and placed his hand on her shoulder. While he was happy, there was no he could be truly happy if Annie was upset.

"Annie." He told her, and she looked up at him. Beck made his way over to them, his braid occasionally touching his legs.

"It's so weird." Beck mumbled, as Winston continued.

"Listen guys. I know that this is a lot to take it. But how about we try not to think about ALL of our problems right now. I feel like if we do, it will make this that much harder." Winston spoke, and once more "Aladdin" folded his arms.

"And let's not even think about the problems happening right now in the manga." He spoke, and Winston cringed. Annie's eyes then widened. But instead of sobbing or anything, she just fell a little bit forward, and her forehead plopped on Winston's shoulder.

"This can't be real." She spoke, her voice muffled.

"There you all are." The three of them spoke. Winston stopped. It couldn't be. They all slowly turned around, and looked to see who was talking to them.

It was Hakuryuu.

"Eek! No way!" Winston cheered, running over. He threw his arms around Hakuryuu, who was just frozen there. Annie shook her head.

"No. I can't do this right now. I can't." She spoke, as Winston pulled away. Hakuryuu cocked his head, quite adorably in Annie's opinion. Of course she didn't like him romantically, you know, since he was fiction.

But Annie always had a soft spot for Hakuryuu.

Although, she also knew there was no way she could this. She was still in the shock stage. She hardly had time to freak out, before she had to be a girl who hardly showed any emotion.

"Hello, everyone. Where did you all go?" Hakuryuu asked, curious. All three of them exchanged looks, before Beck took the reigns.

He smiled brighter than the sun, and handed a flower to Hakuryuu.

"We were picking flowers. Right, Mor?" He asked, looking back at Annie. And now Annie was not only shocked about this whole ordeal, but she confused about the total 180 Beck showed.

He was really good, that for a moment, Winston wanted to hug him, since he thought he was the real Aladdin.

Hakuryuu looked over at "Morgiana" Probably since Beck turned the tables to her. She knew what Beck was doing. Beck was telling her that as much as it sucks, she had to pretend to be Morgiana.

"Yep." She spoke, trying not to show much emotion.

Although, Annie knew better than anyone that it wasn't that Morgiana didn't have emotions. She just didn't show them as easily.

"How about we go pick some, okay?" Beck spoke, asking Hakuryuu. He then pulled Hakuryuu away. But on the way, he whispered something in Winston's ear. Annie just waited until the two of them walked away.

"Okay. Let's take this chance to do two things. Freak out as much as possible, and do what Beck told us." He suggested, and Annie walked over, still not believing that she was walking as Morgiana.

"What did he suggest?" She asked.

"He said we should consider telling Hakuryuu. I don't know why he thinks that. Not that he had the time to tell me. But I guess we should consider it." He spoke, and Annie nodded.

"It makes sense. I mean, why should we keep this a secret in the first place?" Annie asked, before she stopped and realized the reason. But before she could take it back, Winston snapped into full Magi mode.

"What do you mean why should we? I admit we might be able to tell Hakuryuu, but we can't just go around telling everyone! Especially after Sinbad starts to turn evil." Winston spoke, before stopping.

"Oops." He spoke, as Annie's eyes grew bigger than the sun.

"What? Sinbad starts to turn evil? You're kidding me, right?" She asked, as Winston just tried to change the subject.

"Ok. But we can only tell Hakuryuu on one condition." Winston spoke, and as much as Annie wanted to sob in despair, she knew why.

"It depends on whether or not this is after the time skip." Annie spoke, and Winston nodded, agreeing with her.

"Because if it's not, then there's a chance he'll tell Judar once they team up. You know, if this before, anyway." He spoke, and Annie wasn't sure what she wanted. It was sad enough reading Hakuryuu's departure.

She didn't want to live it.

"Well, since Beck is obviously too young it's before the time skip. But looking at him I'd say it was after he left us to go to the magic school." Winston observed,and Annie had to agree.

" 're a real big fan, aren't you?" Annie asked, impressed. Winston smiled, as for a second, Annie thought that he was so happy, the stars were in his eyes.

"Alibaba, Mor! We're back!" "Aladdin" cheered, coming back with Hakuryuu. Hakuryuu was wearing a flower crown, although Annie had a tough time imagining Beck smiling brighter than the sun, making it.

"We can't be before Aladdin left. Otherwise Hakuryuu would be gone." Annie whispered, as they both walked over to just thought about what part of the story they might be at.

"I'm surprised you guys aren't tired. I am." Hakuryuu spoke, and Annie was kind of glad that Morgiana wasn't much of a talker. She didn't need to spend too much time getting into character. Winston yawned then.

It probably wasn't fake, either. Annie assumed that he also was stolen away from his house this morning, and had a pretty hectic kidnapping. Annie then clamped her eyes shut.

She wanted to cry for Jenna. She had no idea where she was. She also wanted to cry because she wasn't sure how long it might be until they all see each other again. IF they see each other again, that is.

"We always stay up late." Beck spoke, chipper. They all assumed that since Hakuryuu thought they must be tired, that they stayed up late.

"We should go to bed soon, though." Hakuryuu spoke, and Winston slapped him on the back.

"You're such a softie!" He spoke, and Hakuryuu didn't really do much about it. Annie was always glad that Hakuryuu didn't hate Alibaba, even though they were rivals. Not that the love triangle was ever emphasised much.

Which sucked because although it was cliche, Annie kind of liked love triangles. She also wished that Morgiana and Alibaba had more moments. Of course, the story doesn't really revolve around love.

Annie then stopped all motion, as she realized something.

Hakuryuu must like her, right? Well not her, but Morgiana. Annie just stared at Hakuryuu for a few moments, trying to decide if she wanted to ask. When Hakuryuu saw her looking, and then blushed.

Annie's eyes widened.

"He does like me.." Annie mumbled, making sure to be quiet. Beck then noticed what she was going, and ran over to Annie and grabbed her hand.

"What are you-?" Was all Annie could ask, before Beck "accidentally" pushed Annie on Hakuryuu. Annie and Hakuryuu tumbled towards the ground.

"Sorry." Annie said, making sure not to be too un-Morgiana like. Hakuryuu again, was blushing. Annie just stood up, and grabbed onto Beck.

"What was that for?" She spat, still being quiet. Beck just smiled.

"It seemed like a fun thing to do." He responded, and Annie wanted to blow up in anger. She was about to, once she realized that Morgiana would never yell or harm Aladdin in anyway. When Annie looked at Beck, he was smirking.

He knew that she couldn't do anything about it.

"Hey, Aladdin do me a favor." She asked, making Beck curious.

"Sure, Mor." He responded, and Annie pointed towards a near by tree.

"Get that for me." She said, pointing at the way top. On it, was one fruit. Beck's face fell flat, and Annie felt like he had gotten his punishment. As Beck pulled off his hat, trying to make it turn into the carpet, Winston walked over to Annie and smiled at her.

Annie smiled back, and for a quick second, she felt her heart flutter. Annie didn't think anything of it though. Maybe right now it was just because one of her favorite book characters was smiling at her, but it was sure to change later.

* * *

 **Hey, again.**

 **I hope you guys liked chapter 2. I know it's kind of short, but hopefully that just makes it easier for you guys to read. I've decided to make it before the time skip, so one problem solved. But I still have to decide when before.**

 **I swear nothing ever gets really solved, now does it?**

 **The next chapter will feature Jenna and what she's going to do. And it will also show the Magi characters in the real world. Thinking about it, the chances of the main three being in the next chapter are kind of slim. At the most, it will be little, and at the start or the end.**

 **Anyway, bye for now!**


	3. Jenna and three little Kids

Jenna sat in a dark room.

She was done crying. It's not like it was going to help her any. She had been crying for what seemed to be forever, and her sister was still missing, and Jenna still had no idea where she was.

What almost made it worse was that they didn't even talk to her.

But throughout the day and a half that Jenna had been there, she had realized something. Sometimes they would talk in the room next door, and even though Jenna had to strain to hear, she could.

And she knew it.

She wasn't supposed to be here. They only wanted her sister Annie, and she was in the way. Once Jenna had figured that out, she tried coming up with plans.

Her best one was to bargain for her freedom, and go get some help. Of course the thought of leaving Annie behind broke Jenna's heart, but if she got away she could stop whatever these people were scheming, and everyone would be okay.

Suddenly, Jenna heard it again. Shuffling around in the room next door.

At first Jenna had thought that it was the people who took her, but sometimes they would leave, and the movement and small voices from the next room would still be there. Jenna hoped that there were more people working on this project, but she knew that there wasn't.

Jenna wasn't sure what to do.

She wanted to tell the people who had her, just in case the place was haunted. But chances were that it wasn't, and maybe those voices could help her somehow. Although, they sounded as if they couldn't leave either.

Most of the time Jenna would just ignore the noises, but for some reason, she had more courage. She couldn't just sit around and do nothing. And if there was a chance that these people could help her, then she would take it.

So it was with that thought that Jenna had gotten up and walked over to one of the locked doors in the back of the room. Jenna heard the voices more clearly, and Jenna was a tad frightened. But then she heard something..sort of familiar.

That familiarness was what gave her the courage to stick out her hand, and knock on the door.

"Hello?" Jenna asked, waiting for them to reply.

She then hear hurried whispers and the like, and Jenna had no idea what was going on. Her life was pretty confusing right now.

"Hi. I wasn't sure if you guys were people, but judging by your voices, I think you are." Jenna spoke, and she heard silence.

"I got this." She heard a voice say, and it was kind of weird like he was a robot, but he didn't sound quite normal.

Suddenly, the door peeked open, and Jenna saw an eye. And she then saw brownish hair. She recognized it, she thought. Although, she couldn't be sure. She really only saw a tiny bit.

But one thing she did see was that this person was six.

As in six years old.

Jenna then sat down on the ground, and looked at them.

"Did they kidnap you guys, too?" Jenna asked, making sure her voice was low. Sure the people who took her didn't care much for her, but knowing her luck they would be walking by this door right now.

And for all Jenna knew, these six year olds were runaways, and just happened to go into the wrong building.

"Kidnap? They kidnapped you?" Jenna suddenly heard a boy in the back ask. She heard him push passed another one in there, and he then toddled out of the room, looking up at Jenna. Jenna looked down, shocked.

Because the boy in front of her looked an awful lot like Beck did, only younger.

"Um..yes. They took me and my sister. Although, she's gone now." Jenna explained,and the Beck looking kid looked up at her, his eyes sad. Jenna then wondered something,

"Are you guys also Beck and Winston's younger siblings? I mean, I know you don't look much like Winston, but your eyes are very similar. And you look a lot like Beck." Jenna pointed out, and the two kids looked at her.

"No, we're not from here." The other sort of Winston boy said. Jenna just looked at him, confused.

"What ever do you mean?" She asked, and the Beck six year old pondered something.

"I know it seems hard to believe, but we're not from this world. That, or we're in a part of our world that we don't know about." He spoke, and the other boy looked around the room.

"And let's not forget these aren't our bodies." He added, and Jenna thought that maybe for a moment, these kids were messing with her. Like how they belonged to the people who kidnapped her, and they just liked to mess with the new kidnap victims.

But she only thought that for a moment. Because right after, the third person in the room walked out of the closet, and revealed herself.

And she was Annie.

(*)*

"So wait. What you guys are telling me is that my siblings switched places with you?" Jenna asked, while the three six year olds sat down in front of her.

"It must be. At first we thought that maybe we just changed appearances, but since we look like people you know.." The boy who preferred to be called Alibaba (preferred means that he refused to be called anything else, although politely) spoke.

"Maybe we just changed into the appearance of the people she knows." Annie/ really Morgiana spoke. Meanwhile, Jenna tried not to be too freaked out about it.

At least with the other two she could just pretend that they looked really similar, but she knew how Annie looked when she was six, and there was no difference between that and the girl now sitting on the floor.

"And we're six." Morgiana added, looking at her stubby arms.

"Do you guys think someone did this on purpose to us?" Alibaba asked, and Jenna responded pretty fast.

"I'm not gonna shoot down the possibility, but by the looks of it, this situation was caused by people in my world. And like you guys said, you're probably from a different world." Jenna added, and the four had then tossed ideas around the room.

Although the entire time Jenna was very cautious that maybe the people who took her would stop by. So if their voices got too high, she would tell them to be quiet. Morgiana also did her best to help out.

"I still can't believe you have magic." Jenna awed, talking to Aladdin.

"Had is more like it. Mine won't work anymore." Aladdin spoke, before he then lifted his arm and touched the one thing came with him from his world. A golden flute. At least, that's what it looked like to Jenna.

Jenna was about to speak when she suddenly heard footsteps. Jenna quickly jumped up, and pushed the three inside the room.

"Don't talk, okay. I'll try and see if they know about you. If they don't, try to escape and get no matter what, don't come out. If they take me, wait till I'm gone and go get help." Jenna spoke, before she tightly shut the door, and scampered to the other side of the room.

The least amount of attention those three got, the better.

The door then opened, and Jenna tried her hardest not to look at the door, or do anything about the door.

It was the man. The bald one.

"Are you talkin to yourself?" He asked, and Jenna just slowly nodded her head. That was a good sign. That or they knew the kids were around somewhere, and she just gave them up.

"Great. We're stuck with a freak." He spoke, and Jenna's heart rang out with pain. Sure she didn't care about what this man said, but it wasn't the person who said it, it was the words that made her upset.

She wasn't needed. It was just Annie.

But that didn't matter. In fact, the less amount of attention on her, the more she could plan to get away and get help.

"Come on. Get up." The man spoke, and Jenna looked up at the man, confused.

"Are you letting me go?" She asked, trying not to sound too hopeful. Not only did she not want to get her hopes up, but the more she sounded like she didn't like the idea, the more likely he would do it.

At least, that's what Jenna's heard on TV.

The man just burst out laughing, while Jenna let out a cough. This air was too dusty for her sick body. The only reason she hasn't been bad so far was because she didn't move much.

That and she wasn't talking to anyone, so she breathed less.

"Hell no. If you we let you go, you would just squeal. So we decided to just do to you what we did to your sister." He spoke, and Jenna looked at him.

"What did you do?" Jenna asked, feeling another cough coming on.

"None of your business." He spoke, and Jenna didn't want to ask too many questions, scared that he would get mad. But she had to get the most out of him that she could, for Alibaba, Aladdin and Morgiana.

"Come on now." He spoke, and began to drag her away. Jenna's heart rang out with fear, not just because she had no idea where she was going, but because she still wasn't sure if the three belonged here or not.

"Am I the only one here?" Jenna suddenly asked, panicked. The man looked down at her, confused. He still dragged her out, though. So she dragged her feet as much as she could.

"Yeah. Other than the two women who picked you up." He spoke, and Jenna tried to hide her great relief.

Now the three could get away and get help.

Jenna just silently wished the three good luck when she was dragged out of the room. He walked her throughout the building, when a sound rang throughout the building. The man stopped, confused.

Jenna felt a tad worried. He obviously wasn't expecting this visitor.

The man was closer to the door, so he glared at Jenna.

"Stay here." He barked, while he walked towards the door. Jenna wasn't dumb enough to try and run to her freedom. You know, since she would have to walk out the door to be free...and he was currently opening the door.

"What?" He asked, and Jenna saw a teenage girl in the rain. Jenna felt scared because the more the teen girl talked, the more she figured out the teen was just here to use the phone.

She wasn't bad, she just went to the wrong place at the wrong time.

Jenna tried to signal the girl to leave. For a while, the girl didn't see her, but once she did, Jenna did her best to silently wave her away.

The teen cocked her head, while Jenna put up nine fingers. She then put up a one, and then another one. The girl got more confused, as the Jenna repeated her actions. The girl finally understood, but the man then turned around.

He saw.

Suddenly, he reached forward and grabbed the wet girl.

"Let me go!" She yelled, as the angrier woman walked down the stairs.

"What's going on?" She asked, as the girl struggled, terrified. He quickly covered her mouth, as Jenna's heart filled with guilt. This was all her fault.

"That dumb girl was signaling her to call the cops." He spat, and the angry woman then looked at Jenna. She stomped towards her, and then threw her leg forward, kicking Jenna in the stomach. Jenna's stomach lost all air, as both her and the teen were dragged away.

The teen girl had muffled screams, as Jenna fought to get her breath back. She began to cough violently, feeling freakishly sick.

"Get in there. Both of you." The bald man spoke, as they were tossed in a room.

"Are you okay?" The teen asked, as Jenna wheezed.

"No...you?" Jenna asked, trying her hardest. The teen just shook her head. If she was by herself, she would just cry. But she didn't want to cry in front of the little girl.

" we have two people we didn't even want in there." The angry one spoke, as they turned a bunch of buttons, and who knows what.

Suddenly, a bright light filled the room.

Jenna looked up at the teen in terror, as they began to fall into the light. After a few moments Jenna got even more scared, since the teen then disappeared.

"No." Jenna whimpered, hardly believing it. She just wished that the teen was only in her imagination. It all happened so fast, maybe it was.

After a while, Jenna then hit the ground. She began to cough more, while she was a tad confused.

Did her voice sound lower?

"Are you alright?" She suddenly heard, and Jenna did her best to look up to see who was talking to her.

Her vision began to get blurry, but if she wasn't mistaken, the boy, no, the man had long purple hair. She blinked, not only not believing what she was seeing, but also so that her vision would get less blurry.

"..no.." She whimpered, her voice still sounding low.

"Jafar? Are you Jafar?" The man asked, and Jenna shook her head. She heard the man just sit there, when he suddenly picked her up.

"I thought so." He spoke, and he began to walk her towards the bed. Jenna could hardly keep her eyes open, while the occasional cough came to her. She then tried to look around, since she was confused as to where she is.

But she couldn't. She was just too sick to stay awake.

Although, right before she passed out for good, the man and her managed to walk past a mirror. And when Jenna looked up to see herself, that's not what she saw.

Instead, she saw a man with white hair and freckles.

"Wha..?" She asked, before she then passed out.

* * *

 **Hi. I'm not sure if I made you all wait too long. I feel like people don't really read this story, so I guess it doesn't matter much. But to those of you who do read it I give my eternal thanks.**

 **I know the story picked up pretty fast, but that's mostly because I don't plan on it being THAT long. And unlike my other stores (my fiction ones) I think I actually mean it. Like how at most it'll have 25 chapters. (Probably not even that many. And even if there are, the chapters won't be too long)**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys loved it, and thanks for reading.**


End file.
